Fall To Pieces
by LoveThemedPianist
Summary: When Sasuke cheats on Sakura she in turned upside down in her own world. Talking herself out of loving him is not the way to go about it. But when she finally does, what happens when he keeps coming back at all the wrong times? Or are they right? R
1. Get Over It

Fall To Pieces

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto material, or characters. Owned by Kishimoto-sama.)

Chapter One: Get Over It

_Welcome Sakura!_ Her Yahoo e-mail screen greeted her. She lifted her lips into a genuine smile. _You have 0 unread messages._

"That's odd." She spoke aloud to herself. She clicked out and double clicked once more on the mail icon. Signing in under Sasuke's screen name she proceeded to check the mail for him. "Sasu! I'm checking your e-mail ok?" She called down the stairs. The Uchiha prodigy, who was fast at work in the kitchen, ceased all movement and ran upstairs.

"Sakura! No, I want to-" But he could see that the damage was already done. "Sak...I..."

"Don't bother Sasuke. It's alright." She gave him a fake smile, the kind that he hated, "If you don't hurry you'll be late for your date with Ino-chan."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I was going to break it off with her tonight. I swear I was!" She held up a pale hand to silence his lips.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun. It's not a priority. Goodbye Sasuke." Closing her eyes, tears continued to cascade down her cheeks in a sudden rush. Leaning forward she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Lifting her coat up by the collar she carried it out the door, along with herself. _**Agh. Sak, you don't understand.**_

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino practically screamed from the club door. "I thought you'd ditched me Sasu. Sasu? What's wrong?" His eyes remained impassive as he glanced down at the blonde girl.

"Don't call me that Ino."

"What _Sasu?_" He gritted his teeth together.

"Yes, that. Don't call me that."

"O...ok? Ready to go?" She gestured towards the club signaling that's where they'd be spending their night. Sasuke peered at the sign, _Steps._ Is what the club was called.

"Hn. Sure." He shoved his hands into his pockets and entered the club with Ino, who cheerfully linked her arm through his own. The hours were passing agonizingly slow for Sasuke. Ino continued to rant about things that he had little interest in. Soon Hinata and Tenten entered dragging Naruto, and Neji along with them.

"Sasuke-teme, we need to talk." Naruto's fists were clenched by his sides.

"Hn, dobe. I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I think you know what it's about Sasuke."

"No. I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me Naruto?" Neji settled himself next to Sasuke ordering a shot of whiskey.

"Sakura, Sasuke. It's about Sasuke. Jeez for a prodigy you're pretty dense." Before Sasuke could come up with his rebuttle Ino walked up and sat herself on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun, dance with me? Please?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes but sasuke was unphased. About to decline her, he remembered what Naruto was itching to talk to him about and agreeed silently. "Yay!" She exclaimed tugging on his hand. Once in the middle of the dance floor Sasuke faced Ino, who had turned her back to him and was grinding her hips againsts his. His hands slid onto her waist.

"Sakura-chan!!" The Uchiha snapped his attention to the bar where he heard Naruto's annoying voice say the most beautiful name her knew of. That's when he saw her. He hadn't talked to her since the past afternoon and certainly hadn't planned on seeing her again in the next 24 hours.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey-low?" Ino was growing impatient with him. He wasn't paying her any attention, as his onyx eyes were focused on his girlfriend...or were they ex.'s now? He wasn't sure yet. But he intended to find out. Her outfit was conservitive but still sexy. Her sage green halter top came to a bit past her midrift, while her black denium shorts only came to half-way down her thighs. Her cherry hair was pulled back with a few pieces framing her face. She looked brilliant if he did say so himself. A hand was extened to her, Shikamaru? And what was she doing? She...accepted? This fueled the fire within him. Nara leaned forward and whispered something into the teens ear, and she nodded smiling brightly. Taking her hand, Shikamaru led Sakura onto the dance floor, slipping past other sweating bodies just to stop feet from Ino and Sasuke.

The rosette haired kunoichi faced her dance partner and clasped her hands behind his neck. Their waist pressed against one another, rubbing sensually, the occasional grind. His eyes were on her face but hers were somewhere on the floor. Perspiration began to appear on her back. Soon Ino rubbed against Sasuke in an unusual way, and he had a new dancing partner. The girl had her back to him, but her behind was gliding up his thighs slowly. He peered down, pink? Sak?

Running his hands down her arms he knew she knew with whom she was dancing when she shuddered as he pressed a small kiss ot her neck.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear. She turned to face him, stepping and winding her hands just right to pull him flush against her body.

"Get over it." She replied. Detaching herself from his body, Sakura gathered her bearings, and with tears in her eyes walked out of the club.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried after her, but she was out of distance. He could barely hear himself over the music and the people.

"Sasuke!" Ino came rushing back over, "What? Why are you looking at the exit? What happened?" Keeping his eyes glued ot the door, Sasuke answered her.

"Nothing c'mon lets go home." Placing his hand on her lower back, Ino giggled lightly. She knew what the Uchiha wanted from her.


	2. Innocence

A/N: Hello again. I just want to thank all my reviewers, and "story alert", "fave. authors", and "fave. story" things. . I would especially like to thank the following acount holders on Fanfic...

ladyDV011

HPBabe91

i-luv-sesshy-23

red24ly

...Now on with the story!!(disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto material, or characters. For the 2nd time they all belong to Kishimoto-sama bows :D)

Chapter Two: Innocence

Stepping into the night air Sakura pulled her jacket tighter around herself. It was cool, but she hadn't needed it inside of "Steps".

"Sakura! Wait up!" She turned slightly to glance over her shoulder.

"Hey Shika. What's up?" He started to keep stride beside the kunoichi. "You ok?" He nodded, and a silence insuded between them.

"Sakura? How did you react when you found out about Sasuke and...Ino?" She carefully pondered her answer, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No. It's alright. Surprisingly it doesn't bother me as much as it did earlier. At first I was hurt, and I felt betrayed. But I realized that if he truly wanted to be with her, then I loved him enough to let him go. Why do you ask Shika-san?"

"Ino and I were together as well." Sakura came to a sudden halt.

"W...what?!" He smirked slightly and gave another nod, sitting on a stone bench along the path they were traversing.

"Yeah. She told me about Sasuke, and said that she wanted an open relationship."

"Oh, Shikamaru I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault Sakura. I guess I should've known. Can't compete with a prodigy." She scowled at him. Placing her hand on his chin, she turned him to face her.

"He's not as great as everyone thinks he is. Granted I love him yes, but it took some time for him to open up to me. Actually talk to me. Now we're comfortable..well..we _were_ comfortable with talking to each other. Guess that's changed now. But you're just as great, if not better-"

"Sak. don't lie for my sake. I don't need the lies."

"Shikamaru? Do you honestly believe me to be a fool? Do you seriously think that I would still be here if I didn't honestly trust myself with you, if I didn't trust..you." At this he met her eyes. "You're so laidback. Even when Ino's being an idiot, or Chouji does something like eat the last chip...or whatever. Shut-up my metaphors suck. You're intelligent, strong, yet at the same time a good friend to everyone even when they don't treat you the right way. You still carry guilt from Asuma's death don't you? You do, I know you do. I've seen you at the memorial stone everyday for the past seven months. Never failing, come sleet, hale, rain, snow, heavy winds. You're there."

"Oh, Sasuke!" Ino moaned rocking up to meet his hips. Her eyes closed, and to be honest Sasuke prefered them that way. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten caught up with her, couldn't remember why either. She was clinging, overly happy ALL THE TIME!, she was a fangirl, weak, and a whore at that. She put out to anyone who would show her attention. She tried to play the innocent role, but failed miserably at it.

"Mmnph." Sasuke grunted coming down from his, 'high'. He fell on top of his lovers body and began to regulate his breathing. Footsteps in the hallway caused him to change his concentration.

"Sasuke-kun? What is it? Mou, Sasu?" Ino whined tugging on his arm.

"Shhh...!" He hushed. Reaching out for his pants Sasuke slid them on, "Stay here." He commanded. Ino nodded silently, pulling the covers to cover her chest. Entering the hallway Sasuke stood still.

"It's you." He said to the figure.

"It's me." She replied.

"Sakura I-"

"I'm just here to gather a folder I left here this...morning." She choked. "I can't find it actually. You wouldn't have seen it would you?"

"The yellow one?" She shook her head.

"No it's black."

"No, I'm sorry Sak. I haven't seen it."

"Oh, alright. See you Sasuke."

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after her when she gripped the door handle, "Are you leaving? For good I mean?"

"I think so. I'll be around the village if that's what you're asking. But don't worry, I'll leave you alone Uchiha-san. You'll tell Ino I said hello won't you?" He lifted his head to nod, but she had already opened the door.

"Shikamaru?" The onyx eyed man questioned,

"Uchiha. I was just escorting Sakura here, and now home." Sakura glanced back over her shoulder as Shikamaru pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Goodnight Sasuke." The pair stepped down the allyway that led to the front of the town home. _She's gone._ Sasuke told himself, finally coming to terms that he couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

(A/N:Ok, so Shika. seems a little OOC but I mean there's not alot to go on. I think he's a good guy. LEMON in the next chapter!!)


	3. Innocence Part2

(A/N: Ok, I know that the chapters have been a bit short, but I'm trying not to be too boring, but still keep in detail. Hope you enjoy!! .)

Disclaimer:Don't own any Naruto material or characters, so HA! You can't sue! What now lawyers?! . bows to Kishimoto-sama Ello Master. :D

Chapter Three:Innocence Part2

The moon was full as Shikamaru, and Sakura walked towards the Haruno girls home.

"Shikamaru, I just realized that I don't know where you live. How far is it from my home?" She asked once she noticed they were getting close.

"Oi, I'm on the other side of the village."

"Shika. I can walk on my own from here. You should head that way or your never going to survive training tomorrow."

"No training. I get a break. Just got back from the four month mission, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Oops, I forgot." Both broke out in cheery laughter. "Shika. can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sakura, shoot."

"At the club tonight. What was that? I mean..what are we I guess?"

"We're friends Sakura. I know that you still love Sasuke. And you know that I still love Ino. While you're talented, beautiful, and stong I don't think I could feel anything for you as more than friends. I..hope that doesn't offend you."

"No. Just making sure we're on the same page." Her voice was solemn and sad.

"Sakura? What's up? You seem so ...down all of a sudden."

"Oh me? Nothing. Just..thinkin'."

"About what?"

"How things were. I was actually..ummm..nevermind." She looked down at her feet, as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ok, now you have to tell me. C'mon it can't be that bad."

"Fine," She sighed quietly to herself, "I was thinking about what it would be like if...we...were..umm..together. But I know that it was a stupid idea considering what you said is true and I'm sorry that I-"

"Sakura." They had stopped moving at this point. "You're rambling again." He pressed his lips agains ther own and she thought she was going to melt. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like this. It was gentle, and innocent. Nothing rough, or passionate about it just..a kiss. Pure, loving. She threaded her fingers onto his vest before pulling herself closer to his body. "Sakura...we can't." He murmured, pulling away from the girls, but keeping his arms round' her waist.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No it was my fault. Don't get me wrong I want to but...I can't."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's ok. But for the record, that was the best kiss I've ever gotten."

"Hmph, better than an Uchiha huh?" She smiled at him.

"Don't get your ego too far up there. He's still the master in the bedroom." Before she realized what she had said, Nara pulled her so that their waists were touching much like when they'd been dancing in the club.

"Is that a challenge?" His teeth grazed her ear as he spoke. She shivered slightly but shook her head.

"It's an invitation." Shikamaru grinned against her neck.

"I accept. When do I R.S.V.P.?"

"Hn, for you. None needed." Laughing the pair stepped inside her apartment.

He slipped a tanned hand along the flat planes of her stomach as she began to slowly writhe beneath him. Sakura wasn't used to taking alot of time when it came ot sex, althought much more prefered to call it, "making love".

"I..I...un." She moaned against him.

"You what Sakura? What is it? Tell me." Her partner grinded against her and continued his gentle attack on her neck. Kissing, and licking everywhere. He didn't want to leave a mark because this was a one time thing for them..he thought.

"I'm...I'm..almost..._there_." Both knew the euphoric feeling that she'd been refering to.

"Let it come. Let it go. You need this. Let it go.." He whispered to her.

"No. You...you too." He smirked against her skin. Hadn't she realized how close he was as well?

"I'm there. After you." She gave into the feeling and let it comsume her, bringing Shikamaru down with her. Her rosette hair flowed around her as her back arched against the bed.

"Thank you." She spoke after a moment.

"What for?"

"For being here. For being my friend. For caring. For this. For everything."

"We both needed this. You do know that there are no strings attatched to this right?" She nodded.

"I know. I was hoping that's how it would go."

"So, is it true that Sas...Uchiha is better in bed than I am?"

"Truthfully? No." His brown eyes widened.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"How so?" He smiled again when she blushed.

"You were..gentle. It was slow and calm. Together, as one. It was safe, comforting."

"Hm. Well thank you Sakura. I should go. It would be all around the village if I was here in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry about dragging you into this." Zipping up his Jonin vest Shikamaru sat on the bed beside her.

"Don't be. I'm not sorry it happened. At least we know that we could be happy together if it was needed. Just not yet." She smiled softly at him. He traced a finger along her jawline. "You're so beautiful when you smile. You know that?"

"Um..thank you." She tinted crimson and he laughed lightly.

"I'll see you around. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Be safe Sakura."

"Hn, you too Shika."  
"I will."

"You promise."

"Yes blossom. I promise." He stood to leave.

"Blossom? That's new." His eyes glazed over her face.

"It's my name for you."

"Ok. Just you can use it."

"Goodnight Sakura." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and went to leave the room.

"Goodnight Shika." She heard the door close quietly and she smiled lying down under her satin covers to sleep.

(A/N:Ok, so I know that some of you may not see the plot but it's coming I promise. And I didn't think that Sasuke, or Ino had a right to interupt this chapter. They'll be in the next one. .)


	4. Complicated

A/N:Well ello again!! This chapter is dedicated to "i-luv-sesshy-23" thanx for the review. Also a special thanks goes to "Uchiha Ichigo123".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto material (sadly), or any of the chracters (again sadly). Bleong to Kishimoto-sama. bows AGAIN

Chapter Three: Complicated

THREE MONTHS AFTER SASUKE AND SAKURAS BREAK UP (shikamaru's and ino's too .)

"_Sakura have you ever thought about a future for us_?" Her eyes widened on the other end of the phone line.

"Umm...kind of I guess. You'll make a good husband no matter who you marry."

"_I want it to be you Saku-chan._" Sakura groaned inwardly. Yes she was with him, but he wasn't the "ideal" boyfriend. She wasn't connected to him on "that" level. They'd been such good friends before everything. Then he asked her out, and EVERYTHING changed. "_Saku.?_"

"Huh? Oh yeah Zashi, I'm still here."

"_I thought you hung up on me for a minute._"

"Hey Zashi? Can you hold on a sec. I have another call coming in." He whined lightly and Sakura rolled her eyes, flipping the channel on the T.V.

"_Yeah I suppose I can wait. Don't take to long._"

"Ok, I won't." Sakura changed lines and sighed. There hadn't been anyone else on the phone line but she needed to get rid of him. He was getting on her nerves. What the hell had happened to them?...

FLASHBACK!

_"Hi, I'm Zashi." _

_"Hey, I'm Sakura"_

_"So why're you single? If that's not to bold to ask?" She laughed lightly, and blushed a bit._

_"My boyfriend broke up with me a while ago and I just haven't gotten back out into that market if you know what I mean." _

_"So who's this Shikamaru character?" _

_"Only my very best friend you jealous guy." _

_"Well, I can't help it that I like you Sak." _

_"Awww...Zashi. You're so sweet." _

_"Sakura? I was just wondering, and it doesn't matter to me either way what you decide...but umm..I was kind of wondering...wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" _

_"What was that? Not sure I heard you right." She joked. He was so nervous it was cute._

_"Umm..Sakura would you like to be my..uh...umm...well..." _

_"Girlfriend?" She provided. He nodded, "I would love to." _

_"Really?!" _

_"Cross my heart." _

END FLASHBACK

Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. But it quickly faded. Things weren't that way anymore. Clicking the phone off she tossed it gently to land on her pillow as she left the room. Walking into the living room she wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru sitting in her arm chair reading.

"Hi Shika. What brings you here this time?"

"Issues with Zashi again?" Rolling her eyes she walked over and kissed the top of his head. They'd become best friends. It went no farther than that. They understood their relationship, and that's all that mattered.

"You've got no idea."

"I was listening. I could practically hear you rolling your eyes." He let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you laugh because you're not the one dealing with..._it._" She seethed at him. He chuckled once more and followed her slim form into the kitchen.

"Then break up with him."

"I can't. It's almost Valentines day. Do you know how bad that would be to be broken up with on Valentines Day?!"

"Umm..really bad?"

"Yes really bad! It's only worse against breaking up with someone on their birthdays. And I know all about that."

"He's still a douche bag." Sakura giggled lightly.

"Awww...so protective."

"Of course. Anything for my little sister."

"Psh, I'm older than you and don't you forget it." She poked his forehead gently but enough to have him stagger back.

"Hey watch that inhuman strength of yours. It's a killer."

"Yare, yare. I'm sure it is."

"Sak?"

"Ah?"

"You're phone's ringing again."

"Dammit!" She cursed sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom. "Oh, wow. This'll be interesting. Hello?" She answered. Shikamaru waited patiently for her to walk down and join him, which she did.

"Who is it?" He whispered. She grabbed a pen and napkin, quickly jotting something down and showing it to him. He read the handwriting...

Sasuke

He nodded.

"Oh yes, very interesting."

_why'd you have to go_

_and make things so complicated..._

"Sasuke what did you call for?"

_"What do you mean?"_ She opened her eyes a bit wider, then returned them to normal size remembering he couldn't see her.

"Well, just calling out the blue after three months? What's wrong?"

_"So something has to be wrong?" _

"No, I'm just assuming. Ok, fine how've you been? How's Ino?"

_"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about her with you." _

"Um ok. Sasuke why **did** you call?"

_"I missed you." _

"I see." Sakura walked into the kitchen and began to put the dishes in the sink away, still listening intently to Sasuke.

_"I just feel so...boxed in Sak. I don't know what to do. I want her to be you. All the time, I find myself wishing she was you, but I know that she's not. I can't be myself with her. It's...suffocating. You're the only one who ever truly knows, and knew how I felt. Can I see you again? Soon?" _

"I don't know Sasuke. Umm...I'm working over time at the hospital this week so I don't think it's going to be possible." His voice dropped a bit almost a saddened tone took over.

_"Oh, okay Sak. I have to go anyways. I love you."_

"Uhh..ok. See you umm...around then Sasuke?"

_"Yes definatly."_

"Bye Sasuke." She closed the phone and turned to Shikamaru.

"Spill." He chanted monotonously as he continued reading.

"Oh, you're just as bad as a girl." He creased an eyebrow.

"So you gonna tell me or not." Sakura smiled and fell to the couch beside her friend and began to explain everything.

Walking up her stairs after turning everything off Sakura entered her room. _15 missed calls, 8 new text messages._ "Good grief can't I get a moments rest Zashi?" She said outloud. Sighing she ignored her phone, turning it off and falling backwards onto her bed. "Oh Sasuke. Why do you have to come back now?"

A/N: Lemmie know what ya thought. I'm tryin' here to please everyone.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

This is just an authors note!! Not a chapter in the story!!

I'm going to be on a trip from Wed.-Sat. this week without any computer access. I'll do my best to make sure there's a new chapter by Sunday at the latest. Thank you!!

-LoveThemedPianist


	6. He's Just A Boy, And She's Just A Girl

Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto material, belongs to Kishimoto-sama, bows .

Chapter Four: He's Just A Boy, And She's Just A Girl...

"Sasuke-teme!" The Uchiha looked up from his previous view of the ground to come face to face with his blonde best friend-litteraly.

"Hn, dobe."

"You're terrible. I can't believe you would do this to Sakura-chan!! You're so unfeeling. You're an idiot!! I hate you! You should've never come back home and-"

"Naruto!" Both teens turned,

"S-ss sakura-chan. A..gomen! Gomen!" Naruto bowed slightly, but Sasuke only gawked. His ex girlfriend was...stunning to say the least. He, of course, being of Uchiha blood managed to keep his jaw closed. Her strawberry locks had been cut..no razor bladed to just above her shoulders. It was so wispy in the back that it flipped out. Her jade eyes were acentuated by black eyeliner. A simple Summer dress of a gold color finished everything off.

"Remember your mannors Naruto. Hinata-chan would be ashamed."

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm sure...Sasuke doesn't mind so much, right Sasuke?" Since when did she care?

"Yeah, sure Dobe." Sakura shot him a small glare but soon continued forward waving over her shoulder.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Hott isn't she?" Naruto asked drooling after her.

"Close your mouth Dobe you're taken."

"And your point would be? She's taken too." Onyx eyes widened slightly at this but he kept them hidden with his dark bangs.

"Really? Hn, that's news to me."

"Yeah. Rumor has it she accepted Kakashi-sensei's invite to the black tie charity event. They're supposedly having dinner afterwards. You're taking Ino-chan right Sasuke? Sasuke?" The teen was dazed, he had only heard up until the point of, _'..Kakashi-sensei's invite..black tie...dinner afterwards...'_

A/N: Yeah ok so the story went down hill with this chapter, but tell me what you guys want in the next chaps. . KakaSaku fluffy-ness coming soon to a fanfiction near you! Also more Sasu. jealousy (Sasuke: I AM NOT JEALOUS!!) . . yeah sssuuurrreeee you're not. Anywho R&R!! .


End file.
